Users use information handling devices (e.g., tablets, personal computers, laptop computers, smart watches, etc.) as methods for performing many tasks, for example, playing games, generating documents, accessing online services, and the like. Many companies employ the use of personal computers (e.g., desktop computers, tower computers, workstation computers, and the like) for employees due to the fact that these types of computers generally provide more processing power, speed, and digital storage space.
However, the bulky nature of existing personal computers have caused some employers to turn to smaller, portable information handling devices (e.g., tablets, laptop computers, etc.). However, unlike the personal computer, the smaller, portable information handling devices do not allow a user to easily expand the capabilities of the device. The large size and expansion slots of the personal computer allow users to expand the functions and features of the personal computer. For example, a user needing a more powerful graphics card can replace the graphics card in a personal computer, which is not easily accomplished with a smaller, portable information handling device. As another example, if a user needs more storage space, a user can add another hard disk drive or replace the current hard disk drive with a larger hard disk drive. Replacing a hard disk drive on a smaller, portable information handling device is not only very time consuming and difficult, but also, in some cases, impossible.